


50 Shades of Grey

by TheDoctorsProtege



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Attempt, Shades of Grey, in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsProtege/pseuds/TheDoctorsProtege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought since everyone decided to hate 50 shades of grey, I would take it into my liberty and rewrite it in my own style. Sticking somewhat close to the plot line, maybe not at all. I don't know, I just thought of this as writing practice. So why not, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just doing this for fun, and for writing practice.

Ana Steele ran her fingers through her wet, unkempt hair. She stood in front of her oval mirror, immediately becoming fixated on her reflection. Her baby blue eyes sparkled from the sunlight shining through her bedroom window. The natural light made her dark brown hair appear to be black from the dampness. She sighed as she sat down to do the mundane task of untangling her mane. She was a young adult with an inventive mind. It always wandered, and today her mind should have been focused on the exams she'd be studying for and the interview she was having tomorrow. Of course, that wasn't the case. She was too nervous to study, let alone think about questions for an interview. Initially, her flatmate Katie was supposed to have the interview with an uncharted industrial-tycoon for the school newspaper. After a few fruitless minutes of brushing her hair, she scowled and gave up. She settled with sticking it into a wayward ponytail, too lazy to do anything else with it.

In the other room, Katie was sitting on the couch, huddled in a blanket with a mug of tea in her hands. Too sick to do the interview, Katie asked, well, pleaded, with Ana to do the interview two days before. Ana, like the good friend she is, obviously agreed. Katie was strong, articulate, beautiful, and persuasive. I mean, how else could she have gotten Ana to comply to this ridiculous request? Katie makes a wonderful journalist, and even a better friend. Ana was proud, and even to say a little jealous of Katie and her talents. Ana thought she was just plain but people would often compliment the both of them as being perfect pieces to a puzzle, perfect for each other in every way possible.

“Please Ana, I need help with this. It’s taken me nine months to set this up, I can’t let this interview slip. Please…” she begged in her raspy voice, still unconvinced Ana was telling the truth. Ana looked at her solemnly, wishing her friend would get better. She still didn't want to do this interview. Katie somehow looked gorgeous with her glowing green eyes and blonde hair, which were now puffy and red and bed head messy. She couldn't say no to that, "Fine, Katie, but you owe me one."

Obviously committed to going to this ‘CEO of Grey Holdings Enterprises Inc.’ Ana wouldn't say no to a friend like this, even if she would have to drive 106 miles to Seattle for this interview. But that’s what friends are for, right?

“Do you need anything else?” Ana asked before putting her shoes on to head out.

“Just some cough medicine please...” She handed Ana her bag, which included a tape recorder and a list of questions she was to ask the man.

 _I’d only do this for you Katie..._ She thought to herself as she drove down the long stretch of highway.

\----------

She arrived at Mr. Grey’s 20 story office building in Seattle late in the afternoon. The building was covered in industrial steel and glass. It was meant to look like some architectural feat, but it just made the building stand out like an eyesore. ‘Grey House’ was written in the centre of the building right above glass doors, in an indistinguishable font that seemed to collaborate with the rest of the building.

The lobby was just as flashy, with stark white sandstone flooring, and more of the horrendous steel construction holding up the roof inside. Ana walked in awe to the reception desk, where a very attractive blonde woman in a charcoal suit sat.

“I’m here to see Mr. Grey on behalf of Katherine Kavanagh.” Ana said politely, a tad intimidated by the professional looking woman who sat in front of her. Ana was dressed in a shabby skirt, blue sweater, and brown knee-high boots, much less skilled than a fine cut blazer she should’ve borrowed from Katie.

“Please sign here, Ms. Steele. Last elevator to your right, 20th floor.” She stated as she gave Ana a VISTOR pass. She walked quickly to the elevators and past the clean-cut looking security men, who were still better dressed than she was. She sighed as she stepped in the elevator, wishing she could get this over with.

As the doors opened on the 20th floor, she was again met with a white sandstone lobby accompanied by the ugly industrial steel pillars that climbed to the ceiling. The woman at the desk pointed at the white leather seating chairs next to the strange steel sculptures that adorned the wall, which was an odd colour compared to the rest of the building.  Ana took this as an indication to sit down and wait for Mr. Grey. 

The waiting area was right across a floor to ceiling window with a beautiful view of Seattle. She fished the questions out from the bag Katie gave her, along with the tape recorder. Ana started to shake slightly, almost dropping the recorder. Katie never told her a lick of detail about this mysterious Mr. Grey, so Ana had no idea what to expect. She wasn’t the type who was fond of interviews with people, especially one-on-one interviews.

Ana was startled out of her thoughts when another woman came up. “Would you like for me to take your coat miss? May I offer you some drinks or refreshments?”

“Oh, yes, thank you.. A glass of water would be nice.” Ana muttered as she wriggled out of her navy blue jacket. The woman commands the blonde at the desk, her name was Olivia, to go and fetch her a glass of water. “Mr. Grey will be ready for you in 5 minutes.” Ana nodded.

An attractive African American walks out of the doors which Ana presumes are the ones she will have to into. He smiles at her as he walks by to the elevator. The woman at the desk calls her in, and she tries her best to sooth her nerves.

Before she can even tell what hit her, Ana falls face first to the floor of Mr. Grey’s office. Grey helps Ana up, who is astounded at how young he actually is. She does a once over, _tall, grey suit, white shirt, black tie._ He has unruly dark copper hair that shines when the sunlight hits it and light grey piercing eyes.

Once Ana regained balance, she shook hands and introduced herself properly. “Ana Steele, filling in for Katie.” He looked at her in a polite way, almost inviting, and in no sense intimidating. She feels comfortable talking with him.

 

THIS CHP IS STILL IN PROGRESS


End file.
